The Red Umbrella
by Beilschmidt Seijuurou
Summary: Karena karena sebuah Mitos yang diceritakan Mikuo dan sebuah payung merah yang di pakai Len, dia kembali lagi/dari creepypasta


**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corporation, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo. Ketemu lagi. Kali ini Sei mau publish ff yang terinspirasi dari creepypasta~ semoga terhibur~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Red Umbrella**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Horror / Mystery**

**Kagamine Len**

_**("hanya karena sebuah mitos yang diceritakan Mikuo dan sebuah payung merah yang dipakai Len, wanita itu kembali lagi. /diambil dari Creepypasta.")**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei hei hei! Kau serius, Len?" Tanya lelaki berambut _Toscha_, Hatsune Mikuo.

"Serius apanya?" Tanya Len sambil memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas.

"Kau masih Jomblo?"

"Iya. Buat apa aku bohong padamu, Mikuo?"

"Pfft ... Hahahahahahahahahah!" Mikuo tertawa keras. Len mendecih. Inilah alasan kenapa dia tak ingin Mikuo mengetahui rahasianya.

"Tak ada yang lucu, Mikuo."

"Ah .. pfft .. maaf maaf .. Lebih baik kau segera mencari pacar, Len."

"Buat apa? Dunia juga tidak akan kiamat kalau aku belum punya pacar."

"Bukan masalah kiamat atau tidak, ini masalah senasib atau tidak." Kata Mikuo sambil menatap Len.

Len mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Len.

"Maksudku .., siapa lagi disini selain kau yang belum punya pacar?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Kau? Kau belum punya pacar, kan?" Tanya Len tajam kepada Mikuo. Mikuo tertawa meremehkan.

"Maaf, ya, Len Kagamine. Jam 4 kemarin, status jombloku sudah terlepas." Kata Mikuo sombong. Len membelalakkan matanya.

"YA TUHAN SIAPA PEREMPUAN YANG MAU MENJADI KEKASIH ORANG GILA INI?! SIAPA NAMA KEKASIHMU, MIKUO!? DIA PASTI KENA KATARAK!" Len histeris. Mikuo memandang kesal kearah Len.

"Yakin kau ingin tahu?"

"Ya."

"Namanya ... Rin Kagamine ..."

Len membelalakkan matanya lagi.

"YA TUHAN RIN MATAMU KENAPA! AKU HARUS MEMBAWANYA KE DOKTER MATA HARI INI!" Kata Len sambil berjalan cepat ke arah pintu.

"Hei hei hei, tunggu dulu, Len ..." Kata Mikuo sambil menarik kerah belakang seragam Len.

"Len ..."

"Ya?"

"Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan twinny-mu? Bisa-bisa aku sudah mati tergantung di atas pohon pisang kalau aku berani memacarinya." Kata Mikuo.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku. Tidak. Pacaran. Dengan. Rin. Kagamine." Kata Mikuo dengan penuh penekanan.

"Serius?"

"Ya."

Len menghembuskan nafas lega. Untung saja Rin tidak pacaran dengan anak gila ini, kalau dia sampai pacaran dan membawa pacarnya ke rumah, Len bisa bunuh diri.

"Lalu ... kau pacaran dengan siapa?"

"Ehm ... aku pacaran dengan IA alias Aria."

"Wow, anak tercantik dan terpintar di sekolah itu? Hebat juga kau." Kata Len kagum.

"Ya. _Oh God, _dia itu sangat manis dan cantik!~ aku masih tak dapat mempercayai ini!~ Aku, Hatsune Mikuo, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang pernyataan cintanya diterima oleh seorang Aria!~" Kata Mikuo. Len hanya tersenyum.

"Ah ya, Len. Kau ingin dapat pacar?"

"Kalau sudah saatnya, aku mau mau saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kau lakukan mitos ini?"

"Mitos?" Len heran.

"Ya. nanti, saat hujan, kau berjalan sambil memakai payung berwarna merah,. Nah, jika ada wanita yang memakai payung merah sepertimu, berarti wanita itu jodohmu!"

"Haa?" Len bingung. Mikuo masih percaya mitos kuno?

"Ya!"

"Tidak ah. Aku tidak percaya mitos. Sudah ya."

"Tap—hei hei! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

Len berjalan sendiri menuju halte bus. Jarak rumahnya cukup jauh dari sekolah, sedangkan Mikuo berbeda arah dengan Len. Len berjalan dengan tenang, sampai tiba-tiba, hujan langsung mengguyur dengan deras. Semua orang berlalu lalang mencari tempat teduh. Len juga berlari menuju tempat teduh. Dia menemukan sebuah toko, Len bersyukur.

Len makin bersyukur ketika melihat tulisan terpampang di tembok dinding itu.

BOLEH PINJAM PAYUNG

10 YEN

Segera saja Len mengambil payung itu dan menyerahkan 10 yen kepada penjaga. Karena payung itu tinggal 1, Len segera mengambil payung itu dan pergi.

Len berjalan dengan tenang, dia melihat payung itu, berwarna merah. Ah, tiba-tiba Len teringat dengan mitos yang diceritakan Mikuo. Namun segera dia lupakan karena Mitos itu memang sangat tidak mungkin.

Dia sudah sampai di helte bus. Len tidak bisa menyebut ini halte bus karne tempatnya memang sudah sangat kotor.

Len menunggu bus. Sambil menunggu, Len melihat sekelilingnya, biasa saja, tak ada yang berbah. Namun matanya menangkap seorang wanita yang memakai payung berwarna merah. Len meneguk ludahnya, kejadian ini memang mirip dengan mitos yang diceritakan Mikuo.

Wanita itu berdiri tepat disebelah Len. Wajah wanita itu tidak terlihat karena terlindung payung. Merasa tak nyaman akan keheningan ini, Len membuka suaranya.

"Hei. Sedang menunggu bus juga?"

"Ya." Kata wanita itu. len memang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi dari nada suaranya, Len yakin wanita itu tersenyum.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu bus datang. Tiba-tiba, angin berhembs sangat kencang, menerbangkan saputangan yang sedari tadi ada ditangan wanita itu. len segera berlari untuk mengambil saputangan itu.

Hap! Sekali tangkap, Len berhasil menangkap saputangan itu. Namun, sebuah bus melaju dengan kencang.

Len segera berlari, namun kakinya terpeleset karena jalanan yang pasah. Kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Dia tatap wanita itu, dan len tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Wanita itu menjatuhkan payungnya

Dan terlihat darah segar disekitar lehernya

Tanpa kepala

BRUAAK!

Kepala Len terlindas ban bus itu, kepalanya hancur, tubuhnya remuk, air hujan bercampur dengan merahnya darah.

Darah seorang Kagamine Len

Darah seorang pengganti sang _Red Umbrella_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Pendek banget ya! tapi ini memang diambil dari creepypasta lho! Yaaah .. walaupun beberapa adegan saya buang dan saya tambahkan, heheh. Okeh, semoga kalian semua teribur dengan fanfic saya! Akhir kata:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE?**

**Seiryuu**


End file.
